


Sidelined

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not fair. He should be down there, helping them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidelined

He watches them. That’s all he can do right now.

It’s not fair. He should be down there, helping them. Making sure Sammy doesn’t make the wrong decisions. After everything this family has gone through, to have Sam join the Dark would be unbearable.

But there’s nothing he can do. He was a soldier, a hunter, maybe one of the best (some said), maybe not, but he knows he can help them out. The Yellow-Eyed Demon wanted him dead for a reason.

Unfortunately, he’s trapped up here. Angels can become human, but not the other way ‘round. Or, so rarely that it’s not worth mentioning.

So there’s nothing he can do but _watch_ , and pray. He was glad to see Dean released from Hell, but seeing Castiel and Uriel trying to manhandle the two of them, trying to blackmail Dean into toeing the line, makes him angry.

He thinks Sammy’s powers can be used for good, but he’s not sure if Ruby is really a help or a hindrance. There’s no way to be sure.

He wishes he could go to The Four, beg to be put into the ranks, but that’s way above his paygrade. Only angels get to see The Four, and only certain high-ranking ones, at that. He doesn’t have a hope in Hell (no pun intended).

So he watches, and he prays. Because there’s nothing else John Winchester can do.


End file.
